Only Beautiful
by saiki.kensuke.yuuta
Summary: EnzanxNetto ChaudxLan pairing. Haven't seen this around for a while. A bit of a futuristic fic. Mostly fluff. First fic in this fandom, please read and review, I'd appreciate it!


Author's Note: This is my first fic for this fandom. I've been on a huge fic-posting hiatus, and now I'm back.

**I would really appreciate feedback and reviews.** Be as harsh or as gentle as you'd like. I may not have posted anything in a long while, but I'm not new to writing, so I guess my being rusty is hardly an excuse. I'd appreciate it all the same. Flames are also good as long as they are constructive and have some kind of basis and truth to them.

I also take requests by e-mail. If you have any fic requests, please check out my profile for the link to my e-mail and all other information there. At the very bottom of my profile is the info I need from you if you'd like me to write something for you. I'd be more than happy to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or the characters.

Warnings: Fluff, shounen-ai. Nice, happy, sweet.

Pairing: Enzan (Chaud)xNetto (Lan). For this fic, they will be called Enzan and Netto.

Fic Note: People have seem to forgotten this pairing, I just want to add this fic up for the sake of it. Oneshot. Everyone is a bit ooc and scene is a bit AU.

**Only Beautiful**

Enzan grumbled as he looked through his paperwork. It seemed that no matter how quickly he seemed to finish it, or how paced he tried to make himself the work never seemed done. He found himself looking at the clock on his PET every once in a while, nervously. He was going to be late for a very important meeting. Protoman's voice eventually flowed out from the PET about a half hour later, being Enzan's voice of reason.

"Perhaps you should give it a rest, master Enzan. Today will only happen once."

"Yes, I know that", Enzan snapped.

His workload was getting no lighter, that was true. Today was also going to only happen once, that was a fact, though that could be held true for any day of anyone's life. So what made this day so special? Well, this _important meeting _that Enzan had to attend to was purely informal. In fact, it was just going to be himself and Netto Hikari. That much was certain. Netto had wanted his friends to tag along for dinner, but Enzan had been highly against that. Even after all these years, Enzan realized with much exasperation, it took ages to convince Netto to do something without involving his friends in the process. Normally Enzan didn't mind. Since they all had graduated college only just four years ago, everyone had gone their seperate ways. Netto's friends had become teachers, doctors, and even Enzan's rival CEO's. Netto himself had become a quiet researcher for SciLab, not really interested in gaining as much recognition as his father and grandfather had, much to everyone's surprise. For someone who had always been so loud and spunky, Netto had grown into quite the young man. Sure he was still wild and loud, but with slightly more class, if that was even possible. He controlled himself a lot more, but he would still have those small outbursts of childish joy that never ceased to make Enzan's day.

Though Netto had gotten so busy trying to keep a low profile and constantly doing personal research, he never stopped trying to stay in close ties with his friends. In fact, he was still on pretty good terms with all of them, much to Enzan's dismay. Especially on a day like this, their third year anniversary. Only recently after graduating, did Enzan seem to find Netto even more stunning than he had been in grade school. Enzan's slow-growing attraction had started the minute Netto had entered secondary school, but Enzan never really bothered to admit it to himself. He had refused to get into any kind of close relationship with the annoying boy.

Well, Netto had been annoying _then_. He certainly wasn't anywhere close to that _now_.

It had been slow going, after Enzan had taken Netto out on their first date, if you could have even called it that. He had secretly filed that day under, "close to disaster" in his mind. That was the day when Enzan realized that if he wanted true quality time with Netto, he should avoid taking Netto's childhood friends with them, _at all costs_. That day, Netto's friends had broken a popcorn machine, spilled soda all over the expensive seats of Enzan's private home theater, broken two chairs due to a "wrestling match", and caused Enzan's patience to wear so thin that he could've sworn that he had even more white hairs on his head the next morning.

Today, Enzan wouldn't allow any of Netto's friends to get in his way. After finally deciding that his rushing the paperwork process was officially getting him nowhere, he got up, stretched, and then was quick to get to private quarters to dress into something more decent and presentable in the next fifteen minutes that he had. Much to Enzan's annoyance, by the time he jacked in Protoman into his limo so that his navi could drive, he realized he was going to be at least ten minutes late. Then he realized he had forgotten several other things in his home, and had to go back to fetch them. This would make him about another five minutes late. Enzan cursed inwardly at his lack of preparation while Protoman decided not to reprimand his operator at all, not even subtly. Why bother? Enzan would probably stop listening after the first two seconds anyways, the way he always did.

Thankfully, by the time Enzan made it into SciLab's library, Netto was still seemingly very interested in whatever book he was reading. His PET was at the side of the book he was currently reading, with Megaman discussing with him several things quietly. Enzan chuckled at the sight. How time can change a person. Netto, who had never been fond of studying, and at one point in time declared to Enzan that he would never ever touch a book and enjoy it, was now completely absorbed. He smiled and tip-toed as quietly as he could behind Netto, holding a finger up to Megaman who had his brow raised. Megaman, understanding what Enzan wanted, kept talking to Netto as if nothing was going on. Enzan then slowly leaned forward, placing a white teddy bear with a necklace of some sort he had been holding in front of Netto, and wrapping Netto into a hug across the shoulders with his free arm.

He grinned at the small jump that Netto had made, an instant reaction. Netto blushed, glaring at Megaman. "Why didn't you warn me...?" he whined.

Megaman rolled his eyes, "Well, I would have, but your loverboy didn't exactly want me to say anything."

Netto blushed, and slowly reached his arms up to hug Enzan's one arm and buried his face slightly in it, blushing. He looked at the bear, then looked up at Enzan and smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

Enzan returned the smile and brushed his lips lightly across Netto's forehead, causing him to blush even more. "I'm glad you do."

Netto slowly reached one hand up and shyly brushed a few strands of white hair out of Enzan's eyes. He never did understand why Enzan insisted on dying only the top part of his hair, and white of all colors, at all every month. He kept telling Enzan that their hair would all be turning white one day, and by then Enzan would be trying to dye the top part of his hair black. Not that he truly minded, since Enzan's hair is what made him Enzan.

"How are you doing...?" Netto whispered, "You seem a bit tired."

Enzan laughed, "I feel far better now that I'm with you."

This caused Netto to blush more. Enzan laughed, and then remembered why he had wanted so much to catch Netto alone in the first place. "Netto", Enzan whispered.

"Hm...?"

Enzan pointed at the bear's necklace, "Netto, look."

He did. His eyes widened at what he saw, tears causing his friendly brown orbs to shine. "Enzan...d-do you mean it...?"

Enzan held Netto tighter. "Of course I do. Have I ever done anything without seriousness?"

Netto could only shake his head. Enzan reached out, and took off the necklace from the bear. Standing behind of Netto still, he held one hand with the necklace upright, and held his other hand below the necklace, to catch the charm. A ring. Resting his chin on Netto's shoulder, he slowly drew his hand holding the ring closer to Netto. "So...does that mean you accept...?"

Netto looked at the ring, then at Enzan, and then back at the ring. He then laughed as he got up and spun around, hugging Enzan and also hugging the chair in between of them. "Of course I accept!" he replied happily.

Once Netto decided to let go, Enzan moved into a kneeling position in front of Netto. Netto was now holding out his hand. Taking the outstretched hand, Enzan slowly slipped the ring onto Netto's ring finger. He watched happily as he saw Netto's face light up in front of him, looking and marveling over the silver band.

Only 'beautiful' could describe this young man, the one that he loved more than anything else.

_Only 'beautiful'..._

Saiki.Kensuke.Yuuta: So how was it, everyone? Good? Bad? Please review!


End file.
